fenauriversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Elite Mutants
The Elite Mutants is the 3rd chapter of Psychteria Volume 2 and the 13th chapter overall. It debuted in April 2016. Synopsis Cali is approached by sentient, talking mutants who have come to retrieve Cali for their mistress. A desperate fight ensues, but Cali proves to be little match for the elite mutants. Full Summary As Cali enters the alley she smelled mutants, a shadowy figure appears behind her and calls out to her. Cali turns around to find two mutants just as one of them announces that his mistress has missed Cali. For a moment Cali is shocked about the mutants sentient nature, but as the talkative mutant denotes they're loyal servants, Cali panics and realizes who they serve. Further, Cali also realizes that the horde of mutants means the mutants' mistress now knows where Cali lives. The talkative reaffirms this and explains they were sent to retrieve Cali. Cali immediately counters she'd rather die, and the elite mutants prepare to fight her uncaring if she's brought back alive or dead. Frustrated, Cali fires her gun and hits the talkative mutant in the head. However, the talkative mutant immediately heals, causing Cali to panic and desperately fire more shots. The talkative mutant insists Cali's efforts are futile and she should surrender, but Cali quickly climbs some nearby ladders and stairs to get to the roof of the nearest building. Unperturbed, the talkative mutant lunges after Cali preparing to throw knives, to which Cali shoots him in the head once again. Though futile and frustrating to the mutant, he notes that Cali used the distraction to finish her climb. Just as Cali reaches the roof, the talkative mutant catches up with her and throws a knife in her direction, nicking her left cheek. As the mutant laughs at Cali's inability to regenerate (implying she had the ability before), Cali angrily summons her scythe. The talkative mutant merely dares Cali to try and fight him. Taking up the challenge, Cali jumps at the mutant, but the quieter mutant, Jax, appears and slashes Cali with a sword, knocking Cali back and injuring her. As the talkative mutant reaffirms a corpse suits their purposes fine, he throws knives at Cali which she's barely able to deflect with her scythe. Cali pauses for a moment determining what to do, and the mutants once again encourage her to surrender. Fed up and out of options, Cali summons a large ball of energy at the tip of her scythe and fires it at the mutants. As the dust clears, Cali sees the mutants are perfectly fine much to her horror. The mutants nonchalantly remark they were made stronger so they wouldn't fail, and Cali turns around and tries to flee as a result. While running Cali debates on what she can do, concluding she can't go to her hideout lest she leads the elite mutants there and endanger the others. Just as Cali jumps to another roof, though, she is hit in the back by two knives, causing her to stumble and look back at the mutants who are hot on her trail. Desperate and seeing few other options, Cali jumps off the roof and lands on a ledge near the top. Cali once again attempts to summon an energy ball, using the last of her strength, and waits. As she planned, the talkative mutant looks down over the edge, and Cali fires point blank into the mutants face. Though the mutant's face is blown clear off, it has little effect and the mutant's face immediately begins to regenerate. Before the mutants can counter, Cali leaps and barely grabs the edge of the next roof. Cali quickly pulls herself up and, resolving that she has to kill them, fires more energy from her scythe. In a counter attack, Jax lunges at Cali and manages to slice her scythe in half with a large amount of force. Angry by the action, Cali kicks Jax away, takes both pieces of her scythe, and becomes dual firing with both ends. However, the talkative mutant merely lunges at Cali, causing her to stumble. The talkative mutant throws a barrage of knives at her, and though Cali successfully dodges some, several others hit. With Cali distracted, the talkative mutant kicks Cali off the roof. As Cali drops her scythe pieces and falls, she wonders why the elite mutants exist and how many there even are. Characters * Cali Nightstone * Ace * Jax Trivia Category:Psychteria Category:PChapters